Shinanai Paranoia: Lock Down
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Here are the other versions of chapter fourteen for Shinanai Paranoia, trashed because they didn't match where I wanted to take the story.
1. Version 1

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. I completely trashed the fourteenth chapter for Shinanai Paranoia twice. These are the trashed drafts. I want young writer and/or people who are new to writing that it is all right to completely trash the drafts you write and this is the first time I've had a couple of drafts that were very different then each other to share. Be forewarned that the drafts do contain spoilers for the actual fic._

**Shinanai Paranoia  
****_Lock Down_**

Ichigo stood at a high point looking out for Hollows, the wind blowing past his clothing. Rukia sat on the edge of the roof of the building messing with the phone. "It seems that all of the Hollows are gone, so we both can head back to class." The small Shinigami's phone rang and she pulled the hand up to her ear. "Hold on. Hello. This is Kuchiki Fukutaicho speaking. The female listened for a few minutes, her eyes finally going wide."

The orange haired teen watched as she turned and stared at hm. "What ever is the matter this time?"

Rukia clicked her phone shut and stuck it in her robes. "Hitsugaya Taicho's gone missing."

The substitute shinigami's eyes narrowed. "This isn't another one of those incidents where he's trying to do things on his own again?"

"No... he..." The small female frowned.

"Oh... well, maybe Toshiro needed some time off. While it is true that he's really smart and really good at what he does even he needs a mental break. Actually, since he is a child even more so."

The corner of Rukia's mouth twitched. "How can you be so callous! Hitsugaya Taicho was kidnapped!"

"Oi..." Ichigo's jaw opened up and his next words stammered out. "But... that... you're joking, right?"

"No. My taicho called me to let me know that they are in lock down so I will not be able to go back to Soul Society in the next few days. Things are..."

"So wait! They're not letting us come and help! I mean, this is Toshiro!"

"Ichigo..." After the teen paused and finally calmed down she spoke again. "They haven't told many people about what is going on. Things are closed down so that Soifon Taicho and her men can try to capture the person." She watched the teen as he crossed his arms, a scowl on his face. "Ichigo... I know that you want to help, but we can't. Let's... Yuzu-chan's probably almost done with dinner preparations, so we should be getting back."

"Ran-san must be upset."

Rukia stopped her movement to head back to the house, turning towards the boy. "Ichigo... we really shouldn't worry about that now. I can't get in contact with her about this. I'm actually to only call my taicho or my brother, that's how serious this is. It took them time to even get the information to us."

"But seriously Rukia... someone kidnapped Toshiro? I mean... _Toshiro_?"

"Is this about how he is supposed to be able to take care of himself? I think everyone would be in this situation."

"No... I mean, who would want to kidnap him? Toshiro is a nice person and he's done nothing wrong to anyone. It makes it feel..."

Rukia let out a sigh. "Feels like what Ichigo."

"A real kidnapping. I mean, the only motives I can think of are the same motives that kidnappers in the living world kidnap kids for." Ichigo watched as Rukia burst into laughter. "Come on. It isn't funny."

"Hitsugaya Taicho isn't a little kid."

"Yes... he is." The orange haired teen glared at the female Shinigami. "So he has adult responsibilities and acts like an adult... most of the time. He's still around the age of _my_ sisters. He... oh never mind. Let's head back to the house." The two headed back to the house. "Hey... you think the reason they contacted us is because the person who kidnapped Toshiro might head to the Living World."

"Ichigo... I don't think they're that smart, I mean..." Rukia's words stopped short.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking. The person who kidnapped Toshiro _had_ to be smart. Otherwise Toshiro wouldn't be kidnapped in the first place. That, or they have some kind of Pied Piper power and then Soul Society needs to worry about all of the kids."

"Pied Piper?"

"It's... oh never mind." The two arrived at the Kurosaki household, but Ichigo found himself unable to eat the food Yuzu put in front of him, causing his two sisters to give him a worried look.

**M**

"Stop being so..." Rukia paused as they chased after another hollow that had appeared the next few days.

"... so what?"

"Paranoid?"

"Paranoid?" Ichigo's eyebrows went up. "Yeah... I'm acting all paranoid and all."

"All right, so that wasn't the word I was looking for. You're acting so... so... you're not concentrating. I'm suddenly wishing that I hadn't told you that Hitsugaya Taicho had been kidnapped And _why_ didn't you tell me that your sisters know him!"

"You bring that up as if it is a problem."

_Note – I trashed this first draft because I decided it was best to have Ichigo in Soul Society instead of the living world. This draft also cuts off at an odd spot because I made the decision as I was still writing it._


	2. Version 2

**Shinanai Paranoia  
****_Lock Down_**

"Where are you going Ichigo?"

The orange haired teen turned to look at his small friend who was glaring at him. "I'm going to go and visit Toshiro. I really haven't been able to visit him since I lost my powers and I barely got to see him after I got them back. I want to see how he and Ran-san are doing."

"Ichigo..." Rukia frowned, crossing her arms as she did so. "Hitsugaya Taicho isn't the only person who wishes to see you again. There are a lot of people who missed you. Plus... Matsumoto fukutaicho told me that Hitsugaya Taicho had plans today."

"I'm just going to go and visit for awhile. Come on... the kid's like a brother to me." Ichigo stopped short upon realizing that the small female was glaring at him. "What ever is the matter?"

"Ichigo..." The small female looked away with a miffed look on her face. "My taicho wanted to see you and I promised I would bring you to see him. It's not easy for him you know, what with his illness."

"Yeah, but..." The Substitute Shinigami let out out a deep sigh. "Fine, fine, I'll go and see yout taicho. I'll visit Toshiro a bit..."

Ichigo stopped short, the clacking sound ringing in his ears. He watched as his companions eyes suddenly widened, before narrowing. Her lips also pushed shut. The orange haried teen looked in the direction he had been heading. "You know... tenth division is closer then your division. We can get an answer about what is going on sooner."

Rukia let out a sigh. "Fine, fine. We'll go and see if Hitsugaya Taicho has any answers as to what is going on. Seriously though... you need to stop being so brash in what you do."

The Substitute Shinigami simply ignored her and headed over to where the tenth division offices and slid into the room, his small female companion close on his heals. He stopped short upon seeing the looks on Rangiku and Kyoraku's faces. Rangiku leaned against the wall, her arms crossed. Kyoraku continued to look around, glancing up when he saw Ichigo. "Ah... I see you got here before Nanao-chan or the head captain."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times, a frown appearing on his face. "Wait... where is Toshiro?"

"Taicho isn't here."

The orange haired teen let out a sigh. "This isn't another one of those incidents where he's trying to do things on his own again?"

Rangiku suddenly flinched, and she turned to look the teen in the eye. Her voice raised up and the words snapped out. "Taicho didn't just take off like that! You have it wrong! You have it all wrong and I would have thought you of all people would have known that!"

Ichigo scratched his head. "But... doesn't Toshiro need a break sometimes? I mean, he of all people could use some time off. I mean, while he's really smart and stuff he does need a mental break. You of all people... both of you should know that he's still a kid." Ichigo watched as Rangiku's eyes began to water. He felt his body tense up. "Toshiro didn't just take off, did he?"

Kyoraku let out a sigh. "I'm sorry to say that Hitsugaya Taicho has been kidnapped Kurosaki. It had to have also been someone he knew."

"Because Toshiro isn't the type to let his guard around strangers." Ichigo looked at the ground. "Toshiro's not _close_ to very many people and the people I know he is close to are all here in Soul Society."

Rukia looked at the ground. "Ichigo's right. It's a scary thought that someone close to us would take the captain."

The eighth division captain let out a sigh. "No, no. By me saying that it has to be someone he knew I mean it has to be someone who knew him. Someone took advantage of the fact..." The man paused. "Let's just say that he took advantage of something."

Nanao slipped into the room, pushing up her glasses as she did so. "The head captain has made the decision to lock down the gates." The female paused upon seeing the look on Ichigo's face. "Is something that matter?"

"What if this person already slipped through?" Ichigo frowned. "Whose going to look for him then? Urahara? Yourichi? My father?"

"Why would they head to the living world?" The fukutaicho of the eighth division began to examine the room for places to place kido spells.

"Because..." The orange haired teen folded his arms. "... if I were to do it, that is what I would do. Staying in Soul Society means having a bunch of guys on your ass that you have to fight."

Nanao glared at him. "Who ever kidnapped Hitsugaya Taicho has to be very stupid in the first place."

"Really?" Kyoraku folded his arms across his chest. "Tell me Nanao... how many people know that Hitsugaya's favorite food is annatto?"

Ichigo slammed a fist into his hand. "Karin told me that."

Nanao blinked at the Substitute Shinigami. "There would be us three, Kurosaki-san and who ever this Karin is along with the head captain, Unohana, Ukitake and also Ichimaru and the previous captain of the tenth division."

"Karin-chan's a non treat." Rukia piped up. "To be exact she's Ichigo's sister and can't come to Soul Society. None of the captains would kidnap him, nor would the fukutaicho. Ichimaru is dead, so that leaves his previous taicho."

Rangiku let out a deep sigh. "It couldn't be Shiba Taicho. He like Ichimaru is dead."

"I take back what I said. None of the Shiba clan would kidnap Hitsugaya Taicho." Rukia frowned

"Shiba Isshin..." Nanao placed a hand on her chin while Ichigo and Rukia's faces went pale. "Could one of the members of the Shiba clan have taken Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Nanao... you know as well as I that the Shiba clan has always treated taicho as family." The busty female of the tenth division shook her head. "Taicho knows that he is free to visit anytime he wants."

Kyoraku frowned, closing his eyes and scratching his head. "They might want to surprise him, but they would have also told Ukitake and myself that they were planning such a thing. It's not the Shiba clan."

"Wait... you said that the former captain's given name was Isshin-dono?" Rukia frowned.

Instead of answering her the eighth division captain turned to Ichigo. "Hey... borrow Rukia's phone. Call your father and have him keep an eye out."

"Um... yeah." Ichigo stopped short, not flinching when the small fukutaicho's phone hit him hard in the chest. His hands simply went up. "Um... sure." He thought carefully for a bit. "Hey... why would you have brought up Ichimaru? Why would he want to kidnap Toshiro? I mean, I understand Toshiro's connection to the Shiba clan, but Ichimaru?"

Nanao glared at him. "That is a rude question to ask."

"No, it isn't. If Gin were to have kidnapped taicho then taicho would be dead." The busty female looked at the ground in a depressed manner.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "No, he wouldn't be."

Rangiku looked up. "What did you just say?"

"I said that if Gin-san were to kidnap Toshiro he wouldn't kill him."

"Gin's a psychopath Ichigo." Rukia frowned. "Hitsugaya Taicho would be dead."

"No... he wouldn't. Gin's not a bad guy."

The fukutaicho of the tenth let out a deep sigh. "Don't worry about it. Even I have a problem seeing him care about more then just him and I. I can even see him being jealous of taicho because of the relationship taicho and I have."

Ichigo frowned. "No. I crossed blade's with Ichimaru. It was like..." The male frowned. "... it was like crossing blades with Toshiro."

Nanao shook her head. "The two always have had a lot in common, so it is no surprise that you felt that."

"No... it was more like." The Substitute Shinigami turned on the phone. "Never mind. I'll try to get a hold of my father through Urahara."

_Note – One of the reasons I trashed this draft was because I thought it better to do things from Rangiku's point of view. Another reason I trashed it was because I felt I was forcing the reveal about Isshin. There were other things I didn't like about this draft, but they are minor in comparison to these two issues._


End file.
